L'amour et moi ça fait deux Natasha
by Sarou-Black-Stark
Summary: Natasha pense à sa vie sentimentale sur fond de Jenifer. Jusqu'à se que le fruit de ses pensé vienne tout lui faire oublier. Je suis pas douée en résumé-"


Je ne veux pas sortir de ma chambre, ni de mon lit, je ne veux pas retourner dans se monde froid et hostile. Et pour y faire quoi de toute façon ? Aimer ? Je n'ai aimé qu'un homme dans ma vie et il ne veut pas de moi.

_« Je me fous des princes charmantes »_

Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai amour dans ma vie, ils n'étaient que des idiots sur ma route, juste bon a m'occupé. Aucun n'était comme lui est.

_« Leurs promesses je les oublies » _

Pourtant certains ont essayé de me gardé au près d'eux, me promettant de ne plus avoir à me battre, me promettant la richesse et le paresse. Nombre de foi j'aurai aimé me laissé tentée mais au final ils m'ont tous déçut.

_« Ces voleurs de sentiments_

_Au petit matin ils s'enfuient _

_Oh oh »_

Encore et toujours abandonné dans une chambre, seule. Aucun d'eux n'était resté au-delà d'une nuit fatidique.

_« Je parie sur les amants »_

Jamais je n'ai pensé à avoir une relation sérieuse. Personne n'aurait supporté de vivre à mes côtés. Dès qu'ils m'approchent d'un peu trop près, ils se retrouvent brulé par mon passé. Un seul a sus se frayé un chemin vers mon cœur mais il ne m'aime pas…

_« Quand vient le printemps à Paris_

_Les maris sont moins marrants_

_Ils te menottent à leurs vie »_

C'est peut-être ça, je ne supporterai pas d'être liée à quelqu'un. Je ne pourrais pas me risquer à essayé de ma fixé sur le long terme. Vu mon statut c'est impossible. Sauf avec lui… Mais il ne m'aime pas.

_« L'amour et moi ça fait deux _

_Ne tombez pas amoureux_

_L'amour et moi ce n'est qu'un triste jeu_

_Ne tombez pas amoureux_

_Envie d'entendre tout se qu'il ne dit pas »_

J'ai toujours aimé l'entendre parle. Sa voix qui m'ensorcelle, qui guide mes pas. Mais tout se que je voudrai qu'il dise se sont trois mots, trois petits mots.

_« Envie de bras chauds sous mes draps froids »_

Combien de foi n'ai-je pas rêvé de me réveillé dans ses bras et non dans la froideur de mes draps. Les seules fois où il me prend dans ses bras c'est pour me protégé du danger. Mieux que rien non ?

_« L'amour et moi ça fait deux_

_Ne tombez pas amoureux_

_Oh oh oh »_

Ça fait mal de le voir sans pouvoir l'avoir. De pensé que peut-être il va se réchauffé dans les bras d'une autre femme alors que moi je reste dans mes draps froids.

_« Mes amis sont des amants_

_Ils ne volent que mes envie »_

La plupart des gens qui se disaient mes amis se sont révélés être des hommes qui ne voulait que me satisfaire. Et se satisfaire eux aussi.

_« Les maris trop exigeants_

_Avec le temps ils m'ennuient_

_Oh oh »_

Personne ne doit s'attendre à quelque chose de ma part, je me lasse trop vite. C'est aussi pour ça que personne ne reste. Ils partent avent de souffrir. Résultat c'est moi qui souffre.

_« Les maris sont moins marrants_

_Ils te menottent à leurs vies_

_Je me lasse de mes amants _

_Ils ne t'aime que pour la nuit »_

Lui il pourrait attendre autre chose, je resterai près de lui. Je l'aime mais il ne voit en moi que sa coéquipière. La porte qui s'ouvre, il entre comme dans un rêve, incapable de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

_« L'amour et moi ça fait deux »_

Il est là, assis sur mon lit. Je pourrai lui dire, lui avoué que je l'aime et tout serai fini. Soit il me rejette, soit il m'aime et je serai heureuse.

Je voulais te dire quelque chose. On se connait depuis longtemps et tu es la meilleure partenaire dont on puisse rêver.

_« Ne tombez pas amoureux »_

C'est tous mon amour ? C'est la seuls chose que tu trouve à dire à la femme qui t'aime depuis cinq longues années ? Ca fait tellement mal…

_« L'amour et moi c'est un triste jeu »_

Depuis qu'on se connait je ne voie plus les choses de la même façon, avant pour moi, tout était un jeu. La justesse, la mort la vie, l'amour… Mais maintenant tout à changé.

_« Envie d'entendre tout se qu'il ne dit pas »_

Je voulais te dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime Tasha.

_« Envie de bras chauds sous mes draps froids »_

Il allait faire demi- tour, trop sonnée pour réagir je ne bougeais pas « Je t'aime ». Il l'a dit. Au dernier moment j'attrapai son bras. Le forçant à se tourné vers moi. Il s'est agenouillé sur mon lit et m'a ouvert les bras. Je m'y suis cachée. Cachée de se monde, sachant qu'il était là pour me protégé. On s'est couché sur le lit, sous les draps froids et dans ses bras chauds.

_« L'amour et moi ça fait deux_

_Ne tombez pas amoureux_

_Oh oh »_

Trop tard, je l'aime et lui m'aime. Peu importe se qui nous avait séparé avent, que se soit les camps, la distance ou même un dieu. Maintenant on est réunis. Maintenant je saurai dire se que je n'ai jamais dis :

Moi aussi je t'aime Clint.

_« L'amour et moi sa fait deux_

_Ne tombez pas amoureux_

_L'amour et moi sa fait deux »_


End file.
